viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan
Morgan (モーガン, Mōgan), also known as "Axe-Hand Morgan" (斧手のモーガン, Onote no Mōgan) is a former Navy Captain who had earned this epithet since he literally has an axe for a right arm, is the first Naval officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. He is the third antagonist of the Romance Dawn Arc. After his defeat at the hands of Luffy, Natsu, and Zolo, he was stripped of his status that he had been abusing for three years. Appearance Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with blonde hair (white-blonde in the anime) and a steel jaw. As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most Navy of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. His birthday is April 13th. After he was arrested, he was put into prisoner clothes, which consisted of a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt and matching striped pants. He also had chains around his hands and legs. The Young Past Days Five years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He had a slimmer build than he does in the present storyline, and his hair is seen being slightly longer than it is at this point of the story. Gallery Personality Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death. After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over Shell Town, where his naval base is located. He is a cruel man who did little but spread terror on the town's citizens. He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is almost as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Morgan shows no sort of fatherly love for Helmeppo, despite him thinking otherwise. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Helmeppo (son) Neutral *Navy **Garp D. Monkey Rivals *Shiryu Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia *Coby *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro **Django Abilities and Powers As a Navy captain, Morgan had command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired. He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, which was strong enough to slash through an entire fence with one swing through a shock wave and create a small fissure in the ground. He also seems to have good endurance, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath five years ago, although the reason for his survival was later revealed to be a plot planned by Kuro. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits despite their rarity in the East Blue, and saw through Luffy D. Monkey's rubbery body as a result. History Past Five years ago, when Morgan was still a mere chief petty officer, he and his crew attacked the Black Cat Pirates one night, only to incur the wrath of their captain, Kuro. Morgan was the only survivor on board of his ship, which left him with a broken jaw and the loss of his arm. Refusing to beg for his life, Morgan challenged Kuro to bring him death. However, Morgan surviving the pirate's deadly claws was deemed impressive, and Kuro used Morgan as part of his plan to escape the pirate life. Morgan was hypnotized by Django into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. While Kuro's assault broke his jaw, causing him to get his brace, it's unclear how or when he got his trademark axe hand. Synopsis East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Major Battles * Morgan vs. Kuro * Morgan vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel and Zolo Roronoa * Morgan vs. Garp D. Monkey * Morgan vs. Helmeppo and Coby Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Morgan Family Category:Shell Town Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Former Navy Captains Category:Former Navy Chief Petty Officers Category:Amputees Category:Axemen Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Super-Human Strength Users